


not crazy, just obsessed.

by madeliefie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Humor, Harry is v supportive, Harry is very cute, Harry's a bit older, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry is realer than Muke, Louis is one of us, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Rimming, Top Harry, fanboy!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, theyre in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeliefie/pseuds/madeliefie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a hardcore fanboy who nobody seems to understand. </p><p>Until Harry comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you if you're reading this.  
> And secondly, know that I do not hate Nick Grimshaw at all. I just needed a evil person.  
> Oh, yeah enjoy :) xx

Louis wouldn't classify himself as weird, per say. He's completely normal. He's in his first year of uni studying to become a drama teacher at Manchester University, that's normal. He has his own little apartment of which he pays the rent with a side job of his, that's also normal. And, he just likes to obsess over four boys who will never know of his existence.

Okay, that's _not_ so normal.

But really, it's not Louis' fault that instead of going out on a Friday night like a normal 18-year old his age would do he sits at home on twitter and Instagram and just communicate with thousands of other people who's in the same boat that he's in.

Okay, maybe it is his fault. But really, who in their right mind can blame him when it's 5 Seconds of Summer, or 5SOS, he's dedicating all his time and attention to?

Needless to say, Louis is a very big fan of the Aussie band. That ' _I'm-going-to-let-this-band-take-over-my-social-life-and-dedicate-my-entire-existence-to-them '_ sort of fan.

And also, he's a Muke Clemmings shipper. He, without a doubt, believes that Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings are in a committed relationship with one other. And although the two have denied it at any possible chance they've been cornered with the question of them being together, Louis and a lot of other fam members still believe in what other others can't see.

True love.

But at the end of the day Louis still considers himself well, normal.

"Okay class, remember to hand in your assignments next lecture," Professor Green calls out as soon as the class ends and also breaks Louis out of his own little bubble.

Oh yeah, _still_ in class.

Everybody quickly gathers their belongings and not before long Louis also stands up and puts his books in his bag, not really bothering to make it quick seeing as this was his last class for the day.

As Louis makes his way over campus grounds, he reaches into his bag to find his phone to go on twitter to check if something interesting happened while he was in class. Except, he can't seem to find the small device and quickly advers his eyes to look in his bag and not check where he's going. Big mistake though, because as soon as he's looking into his bag his body collides with a wall. Or at least he think it's a wall, until he looks up, his eyes finding a pair of green ones.

Harry Styles.

 _Gulp_.

Now the thing about Harry Styles is well, he's gorgeous. He's also very popular on campus. Louis isn't quite sure why though. Maybe because of the amazing parties he throws every other weekend.

Not that _Louis_ would know, of course. He just hears every Monday morning about the crazy party Harry threw over the weekend.

So yeah, Harry Styles is the typical walking cliché.

And Louis has the pleasure of still being within breathing distance of this cliché.

"Sorry there little one, didn't see you!" Harry's husky voice suddenly says, and wow did he just call Louis little one?

Before Louis can bite his tongue his reply slips out, "I'm not little. You're just like 9 ft. tall."

And then Harry laughs and holy shit Louis wants to cry because it's such a beautiful sound and Harry is so beautiful and -

Yeah, Harry might be the cliché but that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate it. Beautiful is still beautiful.

"Fair enough," Harry says before quickly adding, " I'm Harry. "

"I know." Shit. Why don't you just bring him a gun so he can shoot himself because he just told Harry Styles he knows him and he surely must sound like a creep. "I mean, I know who you are because everybody in this university knows who you are and if they don't they pretty much live under a rock because -" and shit he's rambling. Where's that gun?

Surprisingly, Harry only does the signature Styles smirk before he takes a step back from Louis and fuck Louis didn't even realize they were still so close and he just really wants that gun at the moment.

"It's okay love, what's your name?"

Keep your cool Tommo, keep your cool.

"It's L-Louis. Louis Tomlinson." Real smooth. He just made a complete fool of himself in front of sex-on-legs by stuttering. Yep, he's already digging his own grave.

"Are you a freshmen? I mean, I would've remembered such a pretty face," Harry says and Louis swears his heart just stopped. Too many feels.

It's no secret that Harry is a flirt, and being bisexual makes it extra fun for him seeing as how he can go both ways. But why, _oh why_ , must he have said that to Louis who will possibly just cry over the fact that Harry just flirted with him, or die. He's not sure. Maybe both.

Yeah, he's not very social.

He's soon reminded that Harry is still very much in front of him when he speaks again, "So you like 5 Seconds of Summer?"

Louis looks down at his bag, proud of it being covered in all things 5sos-related. At then the words seem to come to him.

 _Like_.

He only has all their albums, poster, ep's, a fan account dedicated to them and cries over them almost every night.

Yeah, he likes them. _A lot_.

"Yeah, I love them. You?"

Harry shrugs before quickly replying, "They're cool. I like that one song, you look so perfect."

Louis' eyes narrow at him. He may be beautiful but damn, nobody can can insult his babies by only knowing one song of them and then not even knowing what's the song'a actually called.

Louis' voice is full of venom as he speaks again, "Okay, firstly it's ; She Looks So Perfect and secondly that's not their only song." Fucking moron, Louis adds mentally.

Harry only laughs though and Louis wants to punch him. Where is that gun?

"Okay, okay. Dedicated fan I see. My roommate and you would get along perfectly."

Louis still looks unimpressed, though.

"So you never answered my question?" Harry says after a moment of too long silence.

"Which was?" Louis's not sure if his  voice has a tone of 'why-am-i-even-talking-to-you' or 'fuck-you-for-insulting-my-band'. Either way, he's still very proud of himself for actually using such a tone.

"Are you a freshmen?"

Oh yeah that question. "Indeed."

"Yeah, figured that much," Harry says still smirking. "You should attend one of my party's, yeah?"

And maybe Louis has a small heart attack right there on the spot because holy hell Harry Styles just personally invited him to one of his party's. But then Louis remembers that he's a twat for only knowing one song of his sunshines. "Yeah, I'd rather not."

And just like that, Louis turns around walking away and leaving behind a shocked Harry.

~

That night Louis rants on twitter about the hot boy in his uni who is a complete and utter moron for not actually knowing who 5SOS is.

And yeah, maybe there are some of his mutuals who completely agrees with him, because nobody can insult 5SOS with actually getting away with it.

~

Monday morning rolls by and as soon as Louis opens his eyes, he immediately regrets staying up until 4A.M.

Curse fanfiction.

He grunts and throws his legs over the bed and reaches for his phone, seeing a lot of wattpad notifications, which he smiles at because that either means some authors updated their books or people liked or commented on his Muke Clemmings fanfic. He wished for the latter though, because he spend hours (of which he actually should've studied) writing the new chapter.

After checking his social media apps he quickly finishes his daily routine of getting ready for the day, which consists of him grunting how stupid uni is and how he hates life while showering and picking an outfit.

When he's finally done, he sits at his kitchen counter with a spoon in one hand and his phone other while trying to eat the cereal and tweet simultaneously. When realizing he only has 15 minutes to get to his first lecture he quickly stuffs the rest of the cereal in his mouth while logging off of twitter and quickly grabs his books before heading out the door.

He lets out a sigh of relief when he makes it to class a few seconds before the bell goes. This often happens, Louis barely making it to class because he was too focused on twitter to check the time. He's just happy that this time he actually made it to class in time. With that, he moves to take his seat and gets out his books while preparing himself for the class.

The day seems to drag on and Louis' very happy when his last class ends. His happiness is soon crushed when he remembers that he has to work tonight. Louis works at a small little café as one of the 2 waiters, him being the one on night shift from Monday-Friday.

At exactly 17:00, Louis sets foot in Dan's, the café he works at, and is very pleased to see that it's in fact not busy. He knows he should be bumped that service is slow, but this means he can basically just stand around and get paid for it. He's not complaining.

"Hey Lou!"

The voice is one of which he is familiar with, Liam. Liam is a lovely lad with puppy-like features and a heart of gold and Louis is happy that he gets the pleasure of being somewhat friends with him, seeing as how Liam is the other waiter and they sometimes just sit around for a little chat. He's also very lucky that Liam has night classes, otherwise Louis wouldn't have a job which he can't his apartment with and then won't have a place to charge his phone and then he can't go on the internet and then his life will be over.

"Hey Liam," Louis greets as he walks over to the counter where Liam is. "Was it busy at all today?"

"Not really," Liam shrugs. "I just wanted to ask you something?"

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Well, you see...I have this friend who's quite infatuated with you," Louis almost chokes as the words leave his mouth but Liam doesn't seem to notice and continues, "And we were talking the other night right? And he said that he is quite fond of this freshmen named Louis and I was like Louis Tomlinson? And he was like yeah he's adorable and I was like- "

"Liam! Get to the point mate!"

"Okay, point is I told him I work with you and now he's coming over today to talk with you." Liam finishes quickly and Louis is too shocked to do anything. Somebody likes him? Or well, infatuated but it's the same thing. Him? Out of all people? Why would anybody in their right mind be ' infatuated ' with him? Is this person mentally unstable?

"Who is it?" Louis asks, remembering the fact that Liam said a boy liked him and not an alien. At least, Louis hopes it's not an alien. Heck, for all he knows this person can be an alien if they like Louis.

Suddenly the bell goes, signaling that somebody entered and it seems as if everything goes in slow motion because as soon as Louis turns around. His eyes meet the emerald green orbs that belong to non other than Harry Styles himself.

"You're looking at him," He hears Liam say from behind and he swears he dies right on the spot. Too. Many. Feels.

Harry makes his way over to where they stand and as soon as he reaches them a smirk is plastered on his face. "Hey Liam," Then he looks at Louis and nods. "Louis."

Louis is too shocked to do anything really. He's sure his mouth is slightly open and his eyes are wide and he's just gaping at both Harry and Liam like a fish and must look an idiot who can't even speak.

Yikes.

Harry Styles. Harry Fucking Styles. Harry Styles. Likes him. Harry Styles likes him. No matter how many times Louis repeats it in his head he can't grasp the fact that Harry Styles likes him. How is that even remotely possible?

"Lou? Are you okay?" It sounds like Liam's voice but Louis' not sure. He feels like fainting or screaming or possibly both because nobody has ever liked him and now sex-on-legs is sat right in front of him smirking at him and he was just told that said person likes him and wow, he's going to puke.

Not today Satan, not today please.

"Hey Lou, are you okay? Do you need a glass of water? Why don't you take a seat?" And yeah, it's definitely Liam. Louis finally comes back to reality and nods while taking a seat next to Harry, who looks slightly amused and then suddenly everything clicks. Of course. Harry and Liam are pranking him. This has to be a prank.

Louis swears his voice is more high pitched than it normally is as he speaks, "Are you pranking me?"

Harry looks at Liam and then Liam nods, as if saying ' tell him '

"No, Louis. We're not pranking you," Harry says while looking him in the eye. "I actually do like you. Believe it or not. I find you funny and cute and I would like to get to know you better. That's if you want to get to know me."

Well, run him over and call him road kill.

"I don't... I don't really know what to say," He says as soon as he trust his voice again to not sound like an idiot.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me?" Harry suddenly beams, dimple showing and yes, for the second time that day Louis swears he dies.

But then he remembers what happened on Friday and suddenly he's bitter again. "I have to work."

Hearing this Liam suddenly chimes in, "I'll take over your shift Lou!"

And yeah, Louis wants to cut Liam up.

 

Three cups of coffee, two cups of tea, two muffins and four hours later, Louis and Harry are still sat in the corner of Dan's where they decided to stay to have something to drink. Louis's not going to lie, he's having fun. He's learned a lot about Harry, like how he's in his third year of studying business management and how he's actually from Holmes Chapel and how he has a sister named Gemma, a mum named Anne and a stepdad named Robin. He also learned that Harry is quite dorky and has the worst jokes possibly known to man. If Louis wasn't having so much fun, he would've got up and left a long time ago with all the jokes Harry tried to tell him.

Okay, okay wait. I have the funniest joke!" Harry says, still chuckling at the joke he just told a minute ago which was not funny at all. Upon hearing this, Louis puts his head in his hands and groans.

"Not again."

"It's funny, I promise! Okay, it goes like this," Harry suddenly stops and starts laughing as if he already told the joke. "Okay, okay. Knock knock."

Louis groans again but answers anyway, "Who's there?"

"A cow goes..."

"A cow goes who?"

"No! A cow goes moo!" And then Harry is laughing as if he literally told the funniest joke ever. Louis just stares at him.

"You're unbelievable, Styles."

"Hey, that joke was funny," Harry pouts, but suddenly beams up and reaches for something in his jacket's pocket and pulls out his phone. "I almost forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Louis replies, much more interested than earlier.

"So Friday night after our little run in some mates and I were hanging out at my flat and we started talking about you, that's how Liam told me he knows you but that's not the point. So anyway, I was telling them about how you're a fan of 5 Seconds of Summer and my roommate, Niall, is a big fan as well so he immediately scolded me for only knowing one song," Harry suddenly looks down, almost as if trying to hide a blush. "So after that I realized that if I ever wanted to impress you I had to at least know more than one song of them. I downloaded their album and needless to say, they're amazing."

Louis just stares at him in shock because no one has ever done something so nice for him, like ever. He really can't help the smile breaking out on his face as soon as he recovers from the shock. "Yeah? What's your favorite song then?"

"I really like End Up Here."

Yep, it's fate. They are soulmates. They should get married and have little 5SOS babies and listen to End Up Here while having sex because that's literally Louis' favorite too.

"It's such an amazing song! I mean, the first time I heard it I died. I like literally died," Louis suddenly says, way too excited before continuing, "But have you heard Never Be? That's also amazing and Long Way Home? Gash, I literally love it so much and - "

Harry interrupts him before he can go on. "Louis! Breathe!"

Louis feels the blood flowing to his cheeks. "Sorry, fanboy talk."

Harry just smiles at him. "It's fine, Lou. Besides, I think it's kinda cute."

_Dead._

_Here lies : Louis Tomlinson,_  
Age : 18  
Cause of death : Harry Styles calling him cute.  
A beloved fanboy, loved by all his twitter and Instagram followers.  
He will be missed dearly.

Harry speaks up again, "So Louis, I had a really great time and I'm not going to beat around the bush. I like you, like a lot. I think you're amazing and funny and cute. And I would really love if we can do this again sometime? Also, can I maybe get your number?"

Louis gives it of course without hesitation, not remembering why he didn't like Harry in the first place. As soon as they get up to leave, Harry places a small kiss to his cheek and Louis does not mind at all if he lips linger a moment too long. They both ignore Liam, who's slightly amused but mostly pissed off seeing as how he just worked until closing time (he also had to skip his classes, for Harry and Louis. Bless that boy with his heart of gold, really.)

That night, Louis completely forgets about twitter and all he can think about while drifting off to sleep is a handsome, curly-haired idiot who he might just like.

~

Louis's nervous. No, scratch that. He's freaking out. It's Saturday and he's meeting Zayn and Niall today. He's known Harry for two weeks now and they've even gone out three times on dates and text constantly. Louis isn't quite sure what they are, but he likes where they're at. He likes the fact that Harry's not throwing or going to a party tonight just to let Louis meet his mates. He likes that fact that he's meeting Harry's friends. He likes Harry. He really, really likes Harry.

He's happy that Harry and him aren't like other people who are too scared to admit that they like each other. Honestly, it makes it easier for everybody and spares them of the cliché where the people go through tons of shit just to get together.

He gets knocked backed into reality when he hears the doorbell go and he can't help but smile. Harry's there. He walks to the door and opens it, immediately wrapped up in Harry's arms. He doesn't hold back as he squeezes Harry, though.

"I missed you," Harry says, arms still wrapped around Louis' small body.

He can't help but roll his eyes. "You saw me this morning, Haz," He also really likes how the nickname sounds coming from his mouth.

"But that's too loooong," Harry pouts, pulling back and looking Louis up and down. He smiles. "You're so beautiful."

This isn't strange, Harry calling him beautiful. He really can't help but blush, still. 

"Shut up Styles, you only want into my pants!"

Harry gasps pretending to be shocked and putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Caught red handed. Now what are you going to do with me?" He says while grinning.

"I don't know, what am I going to do with you?" Louis says while leaning in, Harry doing the same. Their lips meet and it's sweet and wonderful and so amazing and Louis just wants to scream because he'll never ever get tired of kissing Harry.

He remembers the first time they kissed. It was two days after the café and they'd been texting nonstop. As soon as Louis got to work Harry was there waiting for him, telling him that they're going on a date and somehow managed Louis' boss into giving him the night off. Harry was really sweet and took him to the park where they walked hand-in-hand and talked more about themselves and everything really. Louis told Harry how he discovered 5SOS three years prior while just mindlessly scrolling through the internet. Harry told Louis how he met Niall, Liam and Zayn. It was his first year and he'd been drunk of his ass one night and the next morning he awoke in a bathtub sandwiched between three other guys. Those guys he now calls his best mates. They once again talked for hours and when they looked again it was dark and they were alone in the park. Harry then walked him home, still with intertwined hands.

As soon as they got to his flat Louis offered Harry a cuppa and he accepted. They once again just talked and Louis even laughed at one of Harry's horrible jokes. It was soon 22:00 and Harry had to leave. Louis walked him to the door and they just stared at each other, not before long their lips met in what Louis calls the best kiss (he's only kissed three boys, Harry included) he'd ever experienced. It was wonderful and endearing and they couldn't get enough of each other. When they finally pulled away and said their goodbyes Harry left, only to return a minute later to kiss Louis again. He didn't complain at all. Ever since then, they've been kissing every chance they got. In the morning greeting each other, on dates, late night coffee at Louis' or even Louis' work. Kisses shared between them were like a cup of tea on a cold day. They just wanted more and more as soon as they laid their lips on each other.

"Ready to go?" Harry whispers into Louis' mouth as soon as they pulled apart for a breather.

No, he's not ready. What if they don't like him? What if they don't approve? What if they tell Harry that he can do better than Louis? What if -

"Hey, don't be nervous. They'll love you," Harry says, almost as if he can sense Louis' nerves. "Beside Liam will be there."

"Okay."

"Okay"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"This is getting weird," Is Louis' reply before he shuts the door and quickly locks is while taking Harry's hand. "Let's go." 

 ~

Harry's apartment is nice, is the first thing Louis notices as he steps foot inside the apartment that's twice his size of the one he's currently living in. He already feels at home. It's a nice feeling. Harry drags him to what seems to be the living room where he is greeted with two attractive strangers and one familiar, yet equally as attractive, face.

Liam jumps up from his seat on the couch. "Louis" and then Louis is in his arms, hugging back.

"Okay, Liam. That's enough." Harry doesn't even try to hide his jealousy and Louis can't help but feel flattered. Soon, he's at Harry's side again with Harry's arms wrapped around his waist and he leans into Harry's side. It's nice where he stands, he decides. The strangers stands up and make their way towards them.

The dark haired ones speaks up, "I'm Zayn. It's nice to finally meet you. Our little Harry can't shut up when he's talking about you."

Louis does not blush at all. Nope. Not one bit.

"It's Louis this and Louis that!" The Irishman says, Louis presumes it's Niall.

"Well, I would introduce myself but it seems as if Harold here already did that," Louis smirks at Harry who just looks down.

"So you're a 5SOS fan?" Niall asks and then Louis can't stop talking to  
Niall because their both so infatuated with the band.

"Do you ship anyone in the band?" Niall asks after an hour of endless nonstop fan talking. It's just Louis and Niall in the living room. Harry, Liam and Zayn in the kitchen, tired of all the fanboying.

"I actually ship Muke."

"Ah, they're cute together but I'm more of a Lashton shipper myself. "

Louis looks at Niall as if he has three heads. "Are you serious?"

Niall nods but before he can reply Louis stops him, "Muke are so clearly made for each other. Have you seen the way they look at each other? I mean, that's true love. Their love is so beautiful and everybody can see how in love they are. They live in a world where they can't be together but that doesn't stop them. They fight against all the hate and everything to stay together. You can see in their eyes when they look at each other that's it's real. Their love, I mean. You can clearly tell their soulmates."

"Who's this then?" Harry suddenly reappears with Zayn and Liam on his heels.

"Muke, obviously." Louis tells.

"Yeah," Niall suddenly speaks, "Louis just told me about their beautiful love story."

Harry shakes his head, muttering under his breath something about fanboys which earns him a slap from Niall and as all five of them laugh together, Louis decided that he really, really likes Harry's friends.

~

"No."

"Please, Lou?"

"No."

"Please, Lou?"

"No," Louis replies, "Look, Harry, I already told you I'm socially awkward. I can't talk to people unless it's on the internet where we fan talk together."

It's a week later and Harry invited Louis to a party. A party. As fucking if. He's rather scratch his eyes out with spoons. He's not in the mood for well, human interaction and he'd rather just get comfy on his bed and just go on twitter. But instead Harry stands in front of him, bugging him to go to a party.

"You talk to the boys and I normally?"

Louis sighs. "Yeah, but you guys understand my weirdness. Other people don't and that's why I hate them."

"You don't hate people," Harry frowns

"But I do." Louis' tone is flat.

"Please Lou? For me?" Harry pleads again and fuck, Louis knows he's a goner as soon as Harry gives him the puppy-dog-eyes.

"Fine! Damnit! I'll go to your damn party!"

"Yes! I promise you won't regret it!"

~ 

Two hours later and Louis regrets it. The music is too loud, the people too sweaty and too many bodies together in one place. Plus, he can't even go on twitter because he promised Harry he'd leave his phone at home.

Curse boys with curly hair and green eyes and who are so pretty and -

"Lou! Dance with me?" Harry says beside Louis. He's really appreciating the fact that Harry stayed beside him the entire time. What he read in fanfictions the main character's companion usually leaves them as soon as they walk into a party. Not Harry though, Harry's different.

"I don't dance, young Harold."

"I'm older than you!" Harry laughs and it's such a beautiful sound. Louis wants it to be his ringtone.

He's not creepy.

"Whatever, young Harold."

"So let's dance? Please?"

"By dance do you mean grind on each other and then it ends up looking like we're basically dry-humping each other?"

Harry stares at him likes he's mad. Maybe he is. He doesn't really care. He just want to go home and rant about how much he hates human interaction. Except when he's interacting with Harry, of course.

He eventually, after 5 minutes of Harry begging, ends up on the dance floor with Harry. His back to Harry's chest and Harry's one leg between his thighs doing what he suppose people call dancing. And wow, he's getting really turned on. He turns around and pushes his lips into Harry's and it soon turns out into a very heated make out session right in the middle of all these people. Though, they're so drunk that Louis doubts they even notice them. Harry's hands lands firmly on his ass and next thing he knows his being lifted off the ground. His legs wrapping around Harry's waist. He's suddenly pushed up against a wall and he can't seem to think properly. He feels lips remove from his mouth and move on to his neck instead and Louis tries very hard not too moan but fails miserably as Harry finds his weak spot.

It likes nothing he's ever experienced before. It's filled with lust and need and he wants more. He wants more of Harry. He wants moreharrymoreharrymoreharry.

He tucks at the beautiful curls and brings his lips back to the boy's. Their tongues fight for dominance and it comes as no surprise as Harry wins. Soon he's panting and moaning and he's pretty sure he has a hard-on but he can't seem to care at the moment because Harry is in the exact same state as himself. Honestly, neither of them is drunk because neither of them had any alcohol and all Louis wants is Harry.

He's soon disappointed when Harry pulls away from him panting and pressing their foreheads together, "Not like this Lou, not like this," He mumbles into his ear.

Louis looks at him knowing what he means but plays dumb. "What?"

"You and I both know to where that would've lead Lou and although I really want to make you mine like that and be your first, we can't do it here. Not at a shitty uni party. You deserve so much more than that, my love."

Yep. Dead. On the spot.

Louis wonders how lucky he got to have this angel of a boy.

"Truth or Dare!" Someone yells and Louis rolls his eyes. Immature twats. But Harry pulls him to the circle of people getting ready to play and Louis doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"It's gonna be fun, I promise," He hears in his ear and just smiles at Harry.

Soon the game starts and people are given then usual ' _is-it-true-that-you-slept-with-'_ truths and _'make-out-with-the-hottest-person-in-the-room '_ dares. One girl got that dare and Louis wanted to slap her as soon as she was in front of his Haz trying to kiss him. Luckily Harry politely denied, holding onto Louis' hand.

Nick Grimshaw, one of the popular students on campus, eyes scan round the room before finally settling on Louis. An evil smirk on his lips. Rumor has it that Nick fancies Harry. Like, a lot.

"Ah, Louis Tomlinson," He says, smiling too sweetly at him. "Boy do I have the perfect question for you," His eyes quickly move from Louis to Harry then back to Louis. "Is it true that you're a weirdo freak who chase after a band that will never know you exist?"

Ouch. That hurt, like a lot.

Nick doesn't stop though. "I mean, I heard you're kind of crazy and obsessed when it comes to this band. So of course I had to look them up. Honestly, their music isn't that good and they're kind of ugly but what else should I have expected from you?"

"Enough Nick, leave Louis alone," Harry warns and Louis would be scared because of tone if he wasn't so angry and upset right now.

"Ahw, Haz. I'm just asking an innocent question," Nick mocks and the other people laugh.

Harry wants to reply again but Louis beats him to it, "Looks like somebody's jealous because I got Harry's dick and he didn't."

And with that he flips Nick off and stands up, making his way out of the door.

He hates Nick. He hates uni. He hates people.

He knew this was a bad idea. Knew something like this was going to happen.

He's walking and he doesn't know where to go but he needs to get away.

"Louis!"

It's Harry and as soon as he turn around he buries his face in Harry's chest and hugs him. He can feel how his tears making the material wet but he doesn't care and it looks like Harry doesn't either.

"I hate them! I hate them so much! Harry, it's not fair how they can use that against me, it's not fair that they know it's my weakness," He sobs and then continues, "Harry, I never wanted to be like this! I never wanted to be so dependent on people who I know will never love me they way I love them. I never wanted to be the freak who cries his nights away over famous people. But I am and it hurts so much that people knows it's my weakness!"

Harry rubs his back. "I understand, Lou - "

"No, you don't! Nobody understands!" Louis exclaims. "You don't understand how those four boys were the only ones there for me when my parents ignored me. You don't understand how those four boys put a smile on my face when the bullies decided they wanted to emotionally break me. You don't understand how those four boys saved me from somebody I was bound to be. You don't understand any of it!"

Harry stays quit, still rubbing his back. Louis decides to speak again, "Nick's right. I'm a freak. You probably only feel sorry for me, that's why we're sort of going out."

At this Harry goes rigid. "No! No, Louis. Don't you dare say that ever again. I'm with you because I want to be with you."

"But -"

Harry cups his cheeks, making them look each other in the eyes. "Louis, I want to be with you. I don't care about what Nick said. He's a fucking idiot who doesn't know the real you or how amazing you are. He doesn't know about how you ramble on happily as you talk about 5SOS or have your cute fan moments. He doesn't know that those are the moments I live for, seeing you so happy. He doesn't know that you make me happy. None of them know. Before you, I was drinking almost everyday and night and was having random shags. But now...now I have you. For fuck's sake, I've known you for three weeks yet I want to change for the better just for you. You're amazing and sweet and innocent - "

Louis laughs. "You won't be saying that as soon as you see my Wattpad library."

And Harry laughs and Louis forgets why he was crying in the first place. "There's my Lou. Louis, I want to be with you. Fully. Like, a proper couple. I'll even stop going to those shitty parties. Just...I want you to be mine."

Louis knew it was coming but it still makes him feel butterflies and make him happy as soon he's in Harry's arms kissing him.

Harry's the first one to talk as they break apart, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Let's get you home, my love."

Louis takes Harry's hand before starting to move and then Harry speaks again, "You really showed Nick at the party though! A lot of people laughed at him."

Louis blushes. "Yeah, I guess I did..."

~

It's a months later when it happens. He's sat between Harry's legs on his couch with his back pressed to Harry's stomach and he's just mindlessly scrolling and retweeting tweets he thinks is funny.

"Lou, I need to tell you something."

"Mmm?" he hums, tapping to go into mentions and seeing someone followed him.

"I think," Harry pauses. "I think I might be in love with you."

He stares up at Harry in shock.

Number one shock being that Harry is in love with him and number two because it happened.

_Luke Hemmings followed him._

He doesn't know what to do.

He pukes and cries for at least half an hour straight.

~

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you too," He says later that night when he's calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Louis loses his virginity that night.

~

"Harry! Hurry up grandpa."

"Louis, don't mess with me. I will literally turn this damn car around if you don't keep quiet."

"I will literally not suck your dick for a week straight if you do that," Louis huffs

They're on their way to London, going to see 5 Seconds of Summer live and Louis is literally buzzing. If Harry thought that getting him those tickets 7 months ago was his happiest, biggest fan moment ever he was wrong.

Louis is glowing with excitement and he can't stop bouncing in his chair. This is his first time seeing them live after discovering them four years ago and he can't control his excitement. Sure, they've preformed a lot in London but he simply never had the money to go to one of their shows. But now he has Harry who spoils him rotten and Louis just loves Harry so much.

Except, maybe not at the moment, "You're driving slower than Liam! Hurry up!" He tells his boyfriend of 11 months.

"'Get a boyfriend' they said" Harry grumbles. "'It'll be fun' they said.'"

Louis raises his eyebrow. "You know I'm sittings like right here?"

"Why do you think I said it?"

"Getting cocky, I see?"

Harry only laughs at him. "You're rubbing off on me then, my love"

"Whatever, young Harold."

He ignores Louis. "You're so excited, I can tell."

"Oh my gash Harry, I'm going to scream so loud tonight you'll be too embarrassed to be seen with your crazy boyfriend ever again!"

"You're not crazy Lou," Harry suddenly replies. "You're just a bit....obsessed."

Louis only laughs as his response, because yeah. He definitely is a bit obsessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I didn't plan on adding a second part, but I was bored the other day and I listened to the 5sos album and I was just like ???  
> So, yeah. Here's the result of that. 
> 
> Super duper sorry for sucky smut!

Ever since Louis has moved in with Harry, the curly haired lad has come home to a lot of things.

For example, Louis with two fingers up his own ass, fucking himself down into them, pretending that his tiny fingers could fulfill Harry's job of making him beg and scream.

Another example is when Harry came waltzing into the flat, wanting to show Louis the A he got on the paper he wrote, only to find his tiny boyfriend shimmying in one of Harry's silk shirts, dancing around like the world belonged to him.

The third example is when Harry was welcomed home with overcooked pasta and raw meatballs, Louis saying that he wanted to do something special for Harry. And okay, it was a very kind gesture, but that didn't stop Harry from throwing the food in the bin as soon as Louis looked away. He's forever grateful that he's the one taking out their trash.

However, Harry can swear on his life that those can't compare to the one he's currently in.

It starts off like any normal day, Harry waking up before Louis because his classes starts earlier. He gets dressed and makes himself a cup of tea, quickly scribbling down onto a note telling Louis that he loves him and he'll see him later, and then rushes out the door.

He gets nailed in class, which, considering that it's his last term of being a senior in uni, is no surprise.

After all his classes are done, he texts Louis a simple ' _love you, just going to pick up some food. x_ ', because they're domestic like that.

"Lou?" He calls into the apartment as soon as he opens it, grocery bags in his hand. He doesn't get a reply so he goes to the kitchen and places the bags with spinach, carrots and chicken (okay so he's trying to get Louis to eat better, he can thank his lucky stars that Louis refuses to do the cooking) on the counter.

A frown settles on his face as Louis doesn't make his presence known, even if Harry's been home for at least five minutes. "Lou?" He calls again and starts walking into their living room.

The sight that greets him is one that makes him confused.

Louis's sitting on the floor, back leaning against the couch, in his pajamas and bed hair. He's staring intently at the blank tv screen with his phone clutched tightly in his right hand. It doesn't look like he's moved from his spot on the floor. He looks like a zombie.

Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair, preparing for the conversation that's about to take place, because he _knows_ how dramatic Louis can be.

As quietly as possible, he makes his way over to his lovely boyfriend, bending down beside him and placing a hand on his tiny shoulder. Louis doesn't even blink. "You okay, baby?" He asks quietly, cutting straight to the point. No use in beating around the bush.

It's silent for a few seconds before Louis' eyes finally glance at Harry and then back to the tv screen immediately after. He takes a deep breath, chest puffing up, and opens his mouth. Only to close it again.

This happens a few times and Harry's growing frustrated. Honestly, he loves Louis so much, but his boyfriend is quite the drama queen. He starts rubbing Louis' back, the way he knows Louis likes it.

Finally Louis tilts his head to the side so that he can look at Harry when he speaks, "Harry, my life is over."

Harry frowns, pulling Louis closer into his chest. "What do you mean, baby?"

"I mean-" Louis pushes himself out of Harry's embrace and throws his iPhone at his face. Luckily, Harry catches it. "-my life is over."

As soon as he sees what's on the screen, realization strikes him.

_Sounds Good Feels Good (Deluxe)_

Oh, how could Harry have forgotten? Louis had been going on for months about how the album was being on the 23 of October.

Which...is today.

He crosses his legs and sits indian style in front of Louis, who's returned his gaze back to the tv. "Baby, I'm sure your life's not over because of how good the album is."

Because even if the album is bad, Louis will slap him if he says that.

Louis pulls his knees to his chest, arms going around them and burying his face in his lap. It sounds like he's crying, but Harry knows better. Harry knows _Louis_. "But it's just so good, Harry!"

"Of course it is, baby," Harry moves closes to Louis and starts petting his hair. It goes on like that before Harry gets an idea. "Hey, baby? Want me to eat you out to make you feel better?"

Louis' head snaps up so fast that Harry's afraid that he might've pulled a muscle. " _What_?" He grits through his teeth, eyes looking colder than the ocean.

Harry shrugs. "You always love when I eat you out."

Quickly, Louis stands up and grabs his phone out of Harry's hand. He glares down at Harry. "Why won't you understand that arse eating doesn't always fix the situation at hand?"

Would he get get slapped if he said it does? Probably.

"Whatever, fucking arsehole," Louis mumbles and starts walking towards their bedroom. "You can sleep on the couch tonight you unsupportive arsehole!" He hears and right after that, the bedroom door slams shut.

Harry sighs. His boyfriend is really fucking dramatic.

-

Throughout the course of the next three hours, Louis blasts the album through his speakers. Harry's not quite sure if he's doing it to spite him or not.

With Louis, he'll never know.

-

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

"Fucking wake up!" Louis yells into Harry's ear.

Harry jolts up and looks around him, afraid that Louis's in danger. The only thing he finds is Louis standing above him, the only piece of clothing on his body being Harry's jumper that's big enough to cover his bum. It's way too cute.

The blue eyed beauty takes a seat on Harry's lap and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. "I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier," He says and lays his head in the crook of Harry's neck. "It was very insensitive of me to say that when all you wanted to do was help."

That's great, really. But did Louis really feel the need to tell him that in the middle of the night?

He's not going to ask him that, though. Louis rarely ever says sorry and when he does it's because he truly does feel guilty. So instead Harry wraps his arms around his boyfriend's skinny waits. "It's okay, baby," He places a kiss to his forehead, lips lingering for only a few seconds. "I'm sorry, too."

"You know..." Louis trails off, coy smile playing on his lips and looking at Harry through those ridiculously long eyelashes. "If you still want to, my arse would love to be eaten."

Harry's cock twitches. Louis always knows what to say to him to arouse him.

Louis let's out a shriek as Harry lifts him up in his arms, carrying him to their bedroom bridal style. Once they're in the bedroom, Harry throws Louis on the bed and quickly pulls his own shirt over his head. "Turn around, baby. Let me see that arse."

Louis turns so that he's lying on his stomach, round bum up in the air and legs spread widely. It's a sight that's Harry can't get used to. He crawls onto the bed between Louis' legs and pulls up the jumper so that it's resting on Louis' back. Louis isn't wearing any underwear and Harry just takes a moment to admire. He fucking _loves_ his boyfriend's bum.

Harry puts his hands on both cheeks, massaging the skin and teasing Louis a bit, because even though he won't admit it, he loves being eaten out. "Love you arse," Harry whispers into the dark room. He makes sure that it's over Louis' hole. Above him, Louis whines.

"Harry, just do _something_ ," He breathes into the pillow, hands resting on the side of his head.

Harry smirks. "Want my tongue, baby?" He asks, spreading Louis' cheeks and admiring the view. Louis' hole is so pretty. Louis' cock is so pretty. _Louis_ is so pretty.

"Fuck, yes-" Louis gets himself when Harry licks a fat stripe over his hole without warning him. He wines. " _Fuck_."

Harry goes in again, tongue first. He fucks into Louis' hole with his tongue, loving the way Louis clenches around him. Louis pushes his arse further into Harry's face and Harry grips his cheeks tighter, loving the way the blue eyed beauty tastes. It's so fucking fantastic, pleasing Louis like this. Making Louis whine like this. There's spit dripping down his chin when he pull back, smiling as he hears Louis whining out of protest.

"Harry-" Louis looks over his shoulder at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, hands gripping the sheets. "-Do something. _Please_ , do something."

"Want my fingers, baby?" Harry asks smugly, spreading Louis' cheeks a bit and breathes over it, knowing it will make his baby crazy.

"Yes, please, fingers. _Want_ your fingers. _Love_ your fingers," Louis replies, breathing hard into the pillow. " _Please_."

Harry stands up from the bed and pulls down his pants. His cock springs out, so painfully hard and red and leaking pre-come. He quickly walks over to their dresser and pulls out one of the three bottles of lube they have in there.

So they're a young, happy, sexually active couple. Sue them.

"With or without a condom baby?" Harry asks, looking over the condoms. He loves coming in Louis, loves it when he can feel the inside of Louis' soft velvety walls on his cock. But that's not for him to decide.

Louis props himself up on his elbows, jumper sliding down his tan shoulder. He looks at Harry and smiles. "Without," He says, eyeing Harry as he makes his way over to the bend again. "Love when you come in me."

A groan accidentally escapes Harry at Louis' words. He knows exactly what to say for Harry to lose all control. "On your back, baby. Wanna see your face when I fuck into you with my fingers."

Louis complies and pulling up his legs, bending his knees and his feet against the mattress. Harry slides into between his legs, eyeing Louis' cock. It's so hard and so pretty and there's pre-come at the tip. Harry can't help but lower his head and lick it off. Louis whimpers prettily, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in bliss.

Harry fucking loves how outside the bedroom, Louis acts all though and loud and indestructible, but inside the the bedroom he's nothing but pretty whimpers and moans and pleads for Harry's cock. _For Harry_.

He slicks up two fingers at first and lowers them to Louis' rim. He pushes one finger past the tight boarder of muscles into his hole, loving the sound Louis immediately makes out of pleasure. He fucks into his baby with his finger fast while simultaneously kissing his pretty cock.

"'Nother finger, Haz. 'Nother one," Louis pleads, voice high pitched and out of breath. All of this just from _one_ finger. His hand goes to grip Harry's hair tightly, fingers holding onto the brown curly locks. He loves gripping at Harry's hair during sex. Harry isn't quite sure why.

When Harry adds a second finger, he starts kissing the inside of Louis' thighs, soft skin feeling like silk under his lips. Louis spreads his legs a bit wider for Harry, making more space. Harry scissors his fingers open inside Louis. He guesses that he's douse Louis' prostate as soon his his boy moans loudly and arches his back off the bed.

A few minutes later, Louis tugs at hair, causing Harry to look up from where he's kissing Louis' hip. "'M ready."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "You always take three fingers before my cock?"

Louis whines and wiggles arounds. "Want your cock _now_ ," He orders bossily. He sounds like a tiny kitten. "Want to ride you."

Harry groans and he feels the pre-come drip from his hard cock. "Yes, fuck, yes," He pulls his fingers out of Louis' tight heat and rolls over, back resting on the mattress. Harry grabs the forgotten bottle of lube and makes quick works of slicking himself up as Louis climbs over him, straddling his lap. He's still wearing the jumper.

The blue eyed beauty places his hands on Harry's chest, steadying himself while positioning himself over Harry's cock. Slowly, oh so slowly, he starts lowering himself onto Harry's cock. He goes down inch by inch.

All nine inches.

Once he's fully seated in Harry's lap, cock in his arse, he starts moving his hips in tiny little figure eight. "So big, Haz," He throws his head back, mouth open. "No matter how many times you're in me, you're always still bigger than the previous time."

Groaning, Harry grips at Louis hips tightly, hands slipping under the jumper to feel the soft flesh. He props his legs up, making them bend at the knees so that Louis can properly sit up. "You're so- _fuck_ -you're so tight, Lou, so fucking tight," His grip, if it's even possible, tightens on Louis' hips.

"Love your cock," Louis pants as he starts bouncing himself up and down on said cock, head thrown backwards in bliss. "Love you."

It goes on like that for a few more minutes, but after Louis can't get to his own prostate on Harry's clock and his tights are aching, he stops. "Fuck me, Haz."

Immediately Harry flips them over so Louis's on his back and Harry between his spread thighs. He doesn't even wait to start pounding into his tiny boyfriend with fast and hard trust, finding his prostate almost instantaneously.

Louis whines and arches his back off the bed, legs now around Harry's waist and ankles locked just above his bum.

Harry takes Louis' hands into his own and locks their fingers together beside Louis' head. He looks up from his place buried in Louis neck, only to find blue eyes on him already.

He can't help but kiss him.

It's so fucking hot, and Louis is so fucking beautiful and he tastes how the sun looks.

Hands are suddenly gripping at his hair and they're both panting and Harry feels the feeling of relief starting to come low in his abdomen. "Gonna come," He pants into Louis' ear. "Gonna come in you."

That's enough to send Louis off the edge because the next thing Harry knows, is that his baby's coming. Over the jumper and all. Spurts of white are all over both of them and after four more thrust, Harry comes in Louis.

He collapses on top of Louis, out of breath. Louis' legs fall open and he tilts Harry chin up so that they can look into each other's eyes. He smiles.

"Love you," Louis says, kissing Harry's forehead. He looks absolutely adorable. Harry slips out of him, cock now soft. He falls onto the mattress beside Louis and looks up at the ceiling.

After a few more seconds of silence he gets up and walks over to the bathroom, wetting a towel. When he comes back, he finds Louis looking all soft an cuddly, Harry's come still leaking out of his hole. It's fucking hot.

He makes quick works of cleaning them both up, dropping the towel on the ground and slipping into the bed. "Aren't you gonna pick something else to wear to bed?" He questions, eyebrows raised. He's not sure if Louis can see him in the dark room, though.

"Nope," Louis says, popping the 'p', voice all innocent and sweet.

Harry rolls his eyes and turns around, Louis' arms immediately around his waist. His little big spoon.

He's almost asleep when he hears Louis whisperer into his ear, "Just letting you know that our wedding song is gonna be something off the new 5SOS album."

Harry smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that sucked :(  
> Anyway, I appreciate kudos and comments


End file.
